gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Stanier
The Vapid Stanier (also known as Fleet Sedan '''prior to being officially named) is a four-door, full-size sedan found in Grand Theft Auto V. In Grand Theft Auto IV and its episodes, the vehicle appears only as a Police Cruiser and Taxi. There are two different models of Stanier in the HD Universe. Overview The Stanier is based primarily on the 1992-1997 Ford Crown Victoria with sutble hints of styling from the 1992-1997 Mercury Grand Marquis in the 1st generation models and the 1998-2011 Ford Crown Victoria in the second generation models. GTA IV features the 1st generation Stanier as the Police Cruiser and Taxi but there is no civilian version. GTA V features the 1st generation Stanier as a civilian model, and the 2nd generation as the Police Cruiser, Taxi, Sheriff's Cruiser and Unmarked Cruiser. 1st Generation (GTA IV) .]] Regardless of its application, the Vapid Stanier features a front pushbar, CB radio equipment, and black wheels with chrome centercaps. Law enforcement models additionally have a police computer, roof-mounted lightbars, and a spotlight mounted on the driver's side. The taxi variants have a rear pushbar, fare meter, taxi lights and markers, and a hood-mounted taxi medallion; some taxis may also have roof-mounted advertising. The taxi version of the Stanier is simply called the Taxi, while the police vehicle is called the Police Cruiser, to separate it from the Police Patrol (a modified Merit). 1st Generation (GTA V) 1st generation Stanier models from GTA IV can be seen as civilian units in GTA V, albeit with the odd details of unpainted B pillars from GTA IV. 2nd Generation (GTA V) .]] The updated Stanier features a fleet model, which is the basis of the Police Cruiser, Taxi, Sheriff's Cruiser and Unmarked Cruiser, however there are no civilian units. This variant is based on the 1998-2011 model of the Crown Victoria but the front end of the vehicle shares a resemblance of the seventh-gen Chevy Impala. Compared to the first generation, this unit is more square in shape then the more bulbous 1st generation Stanier, yet bigger than it. All of these models have a small "Police Cruiser" badge on the right side of the rear, below the taillight. This corresponds to Ford's real-world "Police Interceptor" package. There are minor differences which differentiate the three variants of the second generation Stanier from each other. the Taxi has a longer, chrome grille, a weaker engine, and wheels from the taxi from GTA IV, but with a smaller, different centercap. The overall appearance gives the impression that it was inspired by the pre - 2003 commercial version of the Crown Victoria. In contrast, the police variation of the Stanier borrows many details from the 2003 - 2011 Ford CVPI, including a polymer grille, wheels resembling that of the 2006 model year using lower profile tires, and many other polymer elements and details. The Sheriff Cruiser and LSPD Cruiser also share differing elements; The LSPD version utilizes Xenon headlights and its emergency taillights uses noticeably faster wig - wag patterns, while the Sheriff Cruiser simply does not. Performance GTA IV The Stanier is powered by a 4.6L V8, coupled to a 5 speed gearbox in a RWD layout. Acceleration is good, and the top speed is above average and its braking and suspension are very good. It has a low rev limit, which can be felt at higher rpms. Also, the engine feels as if it runs out of steam before the transmission switches gear. It has a higher top speed than its Declasse- branded competitor (Merit). The car's weakness lies in its poor suspension, as the car experiences incredible amounts of body roll and has a tendency to oversteer off throttle. Stability is average at high speeds, but due to its very soft suspension the car does wallow and float about quite a bit. The car does appear to have some decent tires on it, however, which does help with improving the handling quality, if only just a bit. Crash deformation is also average, and the suspension does not take very long to start meandering one way or the other. The engine is not fragile, but is certainly not the toughest to destroy in the game, although it fares better than the Police Buffalo. GTA V The Stanier retains its qualities from GTA IV. It has the acceleration qualities which match and seems to even exceed that of its successor, the second generation Stanier, as the car is the police version from GTA IV - the taxi version of the aforementioned game had matching specs, but did not accelerate as quickly. It has an above average top speed, sourced from the 4.6L V8 it had kept from GTA IV. Strangely, the engine sound has changed. Its handling remains well, and is vastly improved, with GTA V's revised physics and driving mechanics. Due to it's RWD powertrain, the car is also able to powerslide into corners readily. Because of its retained feature of police suspension, the Stainer has one of the best handling characterstics of all the sedans in the game, and is very consistent. Inheritly, the Stanier's performance in crashes remains stellar - being able to take multiple direct hits to the chassis, powertrain, and suspension without failure, likely because Rockstar wanted to emulate the real Crown Victoria's safety record and collision endurance capabilities. For the $10,000 purchase price in GTA Online, the 1st generation sedan is a good choice for those who want a no - nonsense, direct, capable, and yet affordable sedan. Notable Owners *Harvey Molina owns a red Stanier, registration 83QSL722, as seen in the mission Cleaning Out the Bureau. *LCPD *LSPD (2nd generation) *LSPD (1st generation (beta) Locations GTA V Other than as a part of random traffic: *Spawns rarely, at the morning (between 8am and 11am), in Strawberry District. *Spawns rarely in Richman. GTA Online *Spawns commonly in Strawberry and Rockford Hills. *Can be bought from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com for $10,000. Gallery Taxi-GTA4-Vapid-front.jpg|1st generation variant of the Stanier in taxi trim. LCPD POLICE.jpg|LCPD Vapid Stanier, 1st generation. PoliceCruiser-GTAV-Front-Stanier.png|LSPD Police Cruiser, 2nd generation Stanier. SheriffCruiser-GTAV-Front.png|Los Santos County Sheriff Cruiser, 2nd generation Stanier. UnmarkedCruiser-GTAV-Front.png|Unmarked Cruiser. Taxi-GTAV-Front.png|2nd generation Stanier taxi. Ajmvapidstanierpdfrontandback.jpg|LSPD Stanier, front and back. Ajmvapidcruisergtavinterior.jpg|Interior of a 2nd gen Stanier. VapidStanier-Front-GTAV.png|Front quarter view of a Stanier in GTA V. Staniercop.jpg|A peek into the 1st gen Stanier's interior. Here, we can see the face of a black/white LCPD computer without a computer to actually display on. Trivia * There is no civilian variant of the 2nd Generation Stanier. * The default radio stations for the Stanier are: **GTA V''': WorldWide FM. *Being the civilian variant of the taxi and police car, the Stanier effectively fills the role previously slotted by the 3D Universe rendition of the Premier, previously seen in GTA San Andreas and as a beta vehicle in Liberty City Stories. *The vehicle comes in two versions: a model with matching bumper and body color and a model with black bumpers. *The Stanier is not named in GTA IV. It is simply called whatever rendition it is (Police Cruiser, Taxi, etc.). As such, the technical first appearence of the Stanier is in GTA V. *Strangely, a floating computer screen can be seen above the center console in the Stanier, likely an oversight during the conversion from the GTA IV Police Cruiser. *Similar to the Gresley in GTA V, the Stanier could be named after a famous locomotive engineer, William Stanier, who was best known for his designs for the London, Midland and Scottish Railway. *Blowing up the tires of the Stanier will show invisible rims. *The Washington D.C police Cruiser from Midtown Madness 3 may have inspired the design for the first generation Stanier. *It is stated in the Southernsanandreassuperautos.com description that the Stanier's rear fuel tank exploded when hit. Early models of the second generation Crown Victoria actually had this problem, which caused contention in the law enforcement community. The Stanier is based on a first generation Crown Victoria, however. **The player does not experience such problems with the Stanier for gameplay reasons. **The website's description also references the Crown Victoria's popularity among law enforcement and taxi companies, due to its mechanical reliability and body-on-frame construction. The first generation Crown Victoria was made from 1992 to 1997. *In both games the car has appeared in, the Stanier is among some of the most reliable sedans available. *Despite the Stanier's turn indicator being combined with its red brake light, in GTA IV the reflection on the ground will be orange when the signal is on instead of red. *The Stanier possibly shares the same platform with the Washington and Admiral, like their real life counterparts do (Ford Crown Victoria, Lincoln Town Car and Mercury Grand Marquis). **Out of all these cars, the Stanier is probably the least luxurious of them all, since it is not considered an executive vehicle. Navigation Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Vehicles in GTA Online